Although temperature compensated piezoresistive transducers have been provided, the structures are excessively complex, utilize circular restrained diaphragms which have temperature sensitive radial forces, and lack physical and electrical symmetry necessary for proper compensation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,918 to Orth discloses a radial structure. Other radial structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,388,597 to D. W. Bargen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,319 to Alexander J. Yerman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,763 to N. Frantzis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,401 to Edward T. Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,628 to Joe B. Underwood, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,226 to Gerald L. Vick, and in the article entitled "Strain Gauge Made of Single Wafer", Electronics, Oct. 17, 1966, page 155. There is a need for a temperature compensated piezoresistive transducer which is capable of physical and electrical symmetry and which is free of radial temperature effects.